


friends

by secrethobby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Teddy and Harry are best friends, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secrethobby/pseuds/secrethobby
Summary: Sirius, Remus, and Teddy visit the Potters.





	friends

Remus’ fist barely touches the door when a shrill cry breaks out next to him. He groans, looking over at the source in worry before glancing at Sirius. 

“Thought he was asleep,” Remus whispers, quite unnecessarily since the boy in question is wide awake now.

“Kid has your werewolf senses,” Sirius offers in the way of an explanation before shifting the toddler in his arms and swaying him back and forth to comfort him.

Before Remus could retort, James swings the door open. His dark hair is unruly and glasses are askew on his nose but what’s most noticeable is his wide grin directed to the kid in Sirius’ arms.

“Ah, I thought I heard my godson screaming his lungs off out here,” James greets them, holding his arms out for the wriggling 19 month old, leading them inside the house. 

“Prongs!” Sirius exclaims as he hands Teddy off to him, “it’s been too long.” 

Remus shakes his head, it’s only been about a few weeks since they last saw each other but raising a kid really does put one’s social life on the back burner. Which was why Lily and him decided that it was about time they restarted their weekly Sunday dinners at the Potter’s house. 

“Yeah,” Lily agreed, coming in to greet them, giving both of them a quick kiss on their cheeks before moving to admire Teddy in James’ arms, “Harry has been dying to see his best friend again.” 

She winks at Remus as she says this, both of them giggling at the prospect of their sons growing up to be just as close as their dads. 

“Where is that little devil, anyways,” Sirius wonders, leaving them in the living room to head towards Harry’s nursery. Remus shrugs but follows him there to drop off Teddy’s baby bag and see their godson. 

Harry’s sitting on the rug in the nursery, his dark hair every bit as messy as James’ and too preoccupied with playing with his miniature quidditch set to notice his favorite uncle. As much as Remus wanted to claim this title, he had to concede to Sirius, who was far too much of a pushover to make it a fair competition. 

Sirius squats down in front of the 2 year old and lifts him up without warning.

“Ah getting heavy, aren’t we, sprog,” he jokes, attacking his chubby cheeks with his lips. Harry squeals, waving the plush snitch in his hands happily in agreement.

Remus grins at the sight, never failing to be in awe of the sheer amount of love Sirius possessed for both their godson and their own son. 

“Hiya bug”, he says, sliding over to tickle the boy and blow a raspberry on his stomach, “we missed ya.”

“Unca Re-re” he squeals, reaching out to pet his face. 

They take him out to the living room, where James and Lily are reenacting a very similar scene with Teddy. 

Harry spots the tiny tawny haired kid and lunges out of Sirius’ arms in excitement. 

“Teddy,” He squeals, running up to him to throw a pair of chubby arms around Teddy’s smaller frame, “I missed you”. 

Teddy smiles up at Harry and plants a sopping wet kiss on his cheek, “Hi  
Hawwy.”

“Ted.” Harry says, moving away, reaching out to hold the younger boy’s hand, “come play.” 

Teddy looks up at his dads for permission, more awake than he had been earlier. 

“Oh go ahead,” Sirius says at the same time Remus nods. 

Teddy grins and the two boys wave at their parents before waddling away. 

“Can’t keep those two apart if we tried anyways,” James says with a laugh as he sits down, wriggling his eyebrows at Sirius, no doubt remembering their own tendency to be joint at the hips when they were younger. 

“Yeah, I remember saying the same about you two,” Lily says, elbowing James as she takes a spot next to her husband. 

Sirius shrugs and raises a well groomed eyebrow to his boyfriend, “I don’t know, I reckon they’d be more like Remus and I.” 

Remus laughs, they had discussed this before, in passing, about how wonderful it would be if their kids ended up together, some time in the far far ("really really far,” Sirius had said, shaking his head) future. 

James shudders at the prospect, “don’t go betrothing my little boy off yet.” 

Lily chuckles, patting her husband in comfort, “don’t worry, think they have a few more years to go before they get there.” 

“Twelve more, if I remember correctly,” Sirius grins as he carefully places himself on top of Remus’ lap, despite there being plenty of space on the loveseat next to him. Remus smirks as he wraps his arms around Sirius, remembering their hasty first kiss in the broom closet during their fourth year. The kiss had left much to be desired but it was a defining moment for their relationship, nevertheless. 

James lets out another shudder and buries his face in Lily’s lap, his arms across her torso. “Tell them to stop scarring me” comes out his muffled complaint.

“Oh shut up, you big baby,” Lily laughs but continues petting his hair fondly.

“Dinner will be ready in a half hour,” she says to the rest of them, “James tried his hand at making his mom’s biryani.” 

“Ah, so we should order out just in case,” Sirius teases. His words aren’t exactly uncalled for, Remus thinks as he remembers the last few times James had attempted to cook for them.

James lifts his head up and sticks his tongue out at Sirius, “just you wait, Black, I’ll have you eating your words once you taste it.”

“Mate, I’ll just be glad to leave here having eaten anything at all,” Sirius retorts. Remus laughs, sharing an exasperated look with Lily, both of them too used to this playful banter between the two. 

James retaliates with a slightly impolite hand gesture, Remus only glad that none of the boys are in the room to see it.  
...


End file.
